


Laser Tag

by xswestallen



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Dating, F/M, French Kissing, Fun, Humor, Laser Tag, Making Out, Public Display of Affection, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Cisco and Cindy play a more intimate game of tag while out playing laser tag with Barry and Iris.





	Laser Tag

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by an OTP prompt I saw on tumblr. I thought it fit Cisco and Cindy perfectly.

"The building may be moldy and the neon pain on everything may not be able to cover the stains of chili cheese, but this place is glorious." 

Cisco held his arms out and slowly spun around, taking in the lobby of the laser tag place. Cindy raised an eyebrow and was holding back an uncharacteristic giggle as she watched Cisco. Barry and Iris didn't bother keeping their amusement in. Barry had his arm around Iris and she looked up with an excited smile. This was their first double date and Barry and Iris were trying to keep their PDA to a minimum. 

"I haven't played laser tag since a birthday party in middle school. Barry broke his toe and swore he'd never play again." Iris told her friends as she strapped on her light up vest

"Hey at least I can say I've sustained a sports injury." Barry told them. 

"Baby, stubbing your toe on one of the bunkers can not be considered a sports injury."

"It's dark in there and those things hurt! They were made of concreate, ok. It wasn’t those inflatable ones." Barry was prepared to pick up this argument where they last left off ten years ago but decided against it. 

"Girls against guys?" Cisco asked the group.

"Sounds good to me. How can I lose with Cindy on my team." Iris raised an hand to high five Cindy, who's confused look told the group that high fives are not a thing in Earth-19. Iris clapped her hands together awkwardly. "Ok then, let's go." They all picked up their laser guns and went into the arena. 

Cindy turned out to be a very competitive player. She eliminated a few strangers in no time. Iris took a shot at Barry, only to miss and be eliminated by him. Barry’s moment of triumph was short lived as he was eliminated by an elementary school aged child a few minutes later. 

Cisco’s main strategy so far was running from one bunker to the next. It was working well, he’d made it to the back of the area and taken out several players. Preparing to make his way back toward the front, Cisco peered around the edge of his current bunker to see if he stood a chance of making it the next one a few feet away. 

When he felt a hand on his arm, Cisco let out a scream higher pitched than he’s like to admit. It was Cindy. Before Cisco could catch his breath, she pushed him up against the bunker wall and kissed him. It was intense and sloppy. Cindy wasted no time and sliped her tounge into his mouth or tangeling her hands in his hair. 

They were playing their own, more intamite, version of tag with their tounges. Cindy was standing on her tiptoes to be level with. Cisco let out a soft moan as Cindy turned her head to deepen the kiss. It was her turn to moan when Cisco moved his tounge across the back of her teeth. The music thankfully drowned them out. Cisco’s hands were now on Cindy’s ass, pulling her as close to him as possible.

When they broke apart, a thin train of spit hung in the air between their lips. It broke as Cindy put her feet flat on the ground again. Their eyes met. Cindy brushed back a stray stand of Cisco’s hair. He thought she was moving in to kiss again.

“Sorry about this.” she said. Before Cisco could procress what she just said, Cindy raised her gun and shot him. She gave him a sly smile as she made her getaway.


End file.
